Inazuma Eleven GO!: La copa de otro mundo
by Nicolas43
Summary: Esta historia no comienza con Matsukaze Tenma y sus amigos en Raimon... Sino que inicia en un mundo muy lejano, en un pequeño pueblito de este llamado Ponyville... - Clasificacion T solo por si acaso
1. La carta

Era una mañana típica en Ponyvillle, (si es que existe algo como una mañana típica en este pueblito...) y una unicornio de pelaje púrpura, la cual tenia una Cutie Mark con forma de estrella, cargaba pesadas bolsas con alimentos y demás, en su cara se denotaba una expresión de molestia y a la vez cansancio.

- Justo hoy se me ocurre darle su día libre a Spike… -suspiro- ¡Se supone que el tendría que encargarse de estos trabajos! –

La unicornio finalmente llego a su casa, un especie de árbol que a la vez era una biblioteca, en la que ella, Twilight Sparkle, vivía junto con su dragón asistente, Spike. Cuando finalmente, la yegua de color morado logro abrir la puerta, su pequeño y escamoso asistente se la llevo por delante gritándole fuertemente su nombre.

- TWILIGHT! – Dijo Spike a todo pulmón-

La unicornio se levanto adolorida y vio los víveres desparramados por el suelo, e inmediatamente miro fijamente a los ojos a su asistente, tratando de reprimir su ira e intentando no darle una paliza por haberle hecho lanzar al suelo la comida que se suponía era para toda la semana.

- Más vale que sea importante Spike…

- Carta de la Princesa Celestia!

Twilight inmediamente olvido todo el asunto de la comida y se concentro en la carta.

- (Tiene el sello real… ¡A de ser algo de verdadera importancia! )

Hacia tiempo que Twilight había venido a Ponyville como estudiante de la Princesa Celestia , a estudiar la magia de la amistad, en el proceso conoció a 5 grandes amigas y enfrento grande peligros, que gracias a la fuerte amistad que las unía, pudieron superar. La unicornio tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

"Mi fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle, se requiere tu presencia y la de los demás elementos de la armonía en mi castillo, mañana a las 14:00 HS, para una importante misión"

Firmado: La Princesa Celestia."

-Eso es todo Twilight?- Pregunto su asistente.

-Si… es extraño, normalmente sus cartas suelen ser mas largas… -Decía la pony morada mientras revisaba la carta con su magia, intentado ver si la coarta tenia algún mensaje secreto o clave, pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

Es extraño, todo parece estar en orden… Bueno, supongo que debería buscar a las chicas y decirles acerca del mensaje de la Princesa. Spike tu quédate y prepara las cosas para el viaje.

-Awww! Pero es mi día libre!

El elemento de la magia miro a su asistente con una mirada fulminante. Spike capto inmediatamente que no estaba en derecho de quejarse luego de haber hecho que Twilight tirara los alimentos para los próximos siete días por todo el suelo de la biblioteca.

-D-de acuerdo Twilight, yo me en-encargo de los preparativos…

-Esplendido!

La yegua salio de su casa a galopando a una velocidad moderada para darle la noticia a sus compañeras.

-Han de ser las 12 del mediodía… Rarity ha de estar en la boutique trabajando ha estas horas.

Twilight llego a una especie de edificio adornado con figuras de ponis, el cual se parecía a un carrusel de feria, de allí su nombre Boutique Carrousel. Dentro habia otra unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin ondulada de color violáceo y una cutie mark de tres diamantes. Su nombre era Rarity Belle, portadora del elemento de la armonía de la generosidad y era la encargada de aquel negocio y la única modista en todo Ponyville. En este momento esta estaba terminando los últimos detalles de un vestido.

-Un rubí por aquí… una amatista por allá… y… no!. No! Así no se ve perfecto! Arg… es tan difícil combinar colores para este extravagante vestido…

Twilight tosió para llamar la atención de su amiga.

-O Twilight querida, no te oí entrar, lamento pedírtelo de esta forma de esta forma, pero si necesitas algo puedes llevártelo, ahora necesito toda mi concentración para terminar este encargo y no quiero ninguna molestia.

- Que tan importante es ese vestido? – Pregunto apropósito la portadora del elemento de la magia.

-Muy importante, es para una extravagante damisela de Canterlot y debo terminarlo en dos días así que…

La unicornio de pelaje morada le puso su casco izquierdo en la boca a su compañera para hacerla callar y que ella pudiera hablar.

-Mas importante que una carta de la princesa?

La dueña de la boutique se quito el casco del elemento de la magia de la boca y le presto toda su atención.

-La princesa nos necesita mañana en Canterlot, dice que nos tiene una misión.

-Oh destino cruel! –Dijo Rarity llevándose uno de sus cascos a la frente, haciendo una pose dramática, entrando en un estado al que Twilight bautizo como "Reina del drama"- Asi no voy a poder terminar mi trabajo…

Twilight la miro con seriedad.

-Como sea…solo venia para informarte que partiremos mañana al amanecer y nos reuniremos en mi casa.

-Oh, claro, claro después de todo este vestido esta casi terminado.

Twilight seguía tratando de no prestarle atención a todo el asunto de Rarity y su estado dramático. Así, la portadora delk elemento de la magia continuo galopando por las activas calles de Ponyville, las cuales siempre están activas a aquellas horas del dia.

-Manzanas! Compre sus manzanas!

-Y lleve también su deliciosa sidra de las granjas Apple no se arrepentirá!

-Eeyup!

Tres ponys estaban en un puesto ofreciendo su mercancía, una era de crin rubia y de pelaje anaranjado, con un sombrero vaquero y una cutie mark con tres manzanas rojas, el segundo era un gran semental de color rojo y de crin anaranjada y con un manzana de color verde por Cutie Mark, la otra era mas pequeña de pelaje amarillo, de crin roja y un gran moño del mismo color.

-Applejack, Big Mac, Apple Bloom!

-Buenos días Twilight! –Exclamaron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Buenos días replico la unicornio a los tres ponis terrestres.

-Lamento interrumpir su venta matutina pero la Princesa nos a mandado a llamar a todas las portadoras de los elementos para mañana en su castillo, en Canterlot.

-Y me imagino que ahora estas buscando a las demás, se fueron al lago, en las afueras del pueblo a ver las nuevas maniobras de Rainbow Dash, con gusto las acompañaría, pero ahora estoy bastante ocupada- Contesto la portadora del elemento de la honestidad.

-No hay problema, solo te aviso que nos reuniremos al amanecer en mi casa antes de ir hacia alli.

-De acuerdo cubo de azúcar, nos vemos luego!

La estudiante de la Princesa se despidió de su amiga granjera y llego a las afueras de Ponyville, donde junto a un gran lago, una pony terrestre rosada y de crin del mismo color, estaba junto a una pegaso de color amarillo de crin rosada, observando hacer piruetas en el aire a una pegaso de pelaje celeste como el cielo mismo y con una crin identica a un arcoiris. La primera tenia una cutie mark conformada por tres de globos, la segunda tenia tres mariposas y la ultima un nube con un relámpago de los mismos colores que su crin.

-Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash!.

-Hola Twilight! –Respondio alegremente Pinkie Pie, portadora del elemento de la risa.

-Ah!..Um…Hola Twilight…-Respondió tímidamente Fluttershy, portadora del elemento de la amabilidad.

-Que hay Twilight!- Dijo Rainbow Dash, portadora del elemento de la lealtad, mientras descendía al suelo

-Hola chicas, solo quería decirle que la Princesa me mando una carta diciéndonos que vayamos la 6 hacia Canterlot porque tiene una misión importante para nosotras.

-Al fin…-Respondió la pony de crin arco iris- Últimamente por aquí no pasa interesante…

-Huy! Huy! Que será! Que será!, no puedo esperar! –Decía muy emocionada la pony rosada

-Solo espero que no sea nada peligroso…-Decía Fluttershy

-No tengo idea, pero las espero para partir mañana hacia Canterlot y enterarnos mas en profundidad acerca de este tema.

-Alli estaremos- Respondió por las tres Rainbow Dash.

Cuando la unicornio volvió a su casa, ya se estaba poniendo el sol en el horizonte, se había pasado todo el día haciendo de mensajera para sus amigas, lo cual la había dejado algo agotada. Aun así, ayudo a Spike con los últimos preparativos para el viaje, para luego acostarse en su cama para reponer energías para el día que se avecinaba, sin embargo, una pregunta aun retumbaba en su cabeza…Cual era la misión que le iba a encomendar la Princesa a ella y sus amigas?


	2. Los elegidos

Twilight Sparkle se encontraba descansando en su cama luego del agitado día anterior. Mientras tanto, en la entrada de su casa, sus 5 cinco amigas golpeaban la puerta sin cesar para intentar despertarla.

-Es inútil...-Dijo Rarity

-Nos llama a las 7 de la mañana para que vengamos a su casa y luego no nos atiende, a esta hora yo debería estar durmiendo! –Dijo una molesta Rainbow Dash.

-Si me permiten…-Pinkie Pie saco un megáfono de la nada y comenzó a gritar.

-TWILIGHT DESPIERTA!

El eco del grito de la pony rosada retumbo por todo Ponyville y tumbo a Spike de la cama, haciéndole sobarse un poco la cabeza por el impacto y luego dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla.

-Se puede saber que es este escándalo a esta hora de la mañana! –Al abrir la puerta Spike se encontró con una alegre Pinkie sosteniendo su megáfono y a las otras 4 yeguas aun aturdidas por el grito de su amiga.

-Oh!, Hola Spike! Veras estábamos las cinco golpeando la puerta , pero como nadie nos atendía, decidí usar mi megáfono para despertarlos, porque nos tenemos que ir a Canterlot, para ver a la Princesa Celestia que nos asigno una importante misión misteriosa y por la cual estoy muy emocionada, pero no nos podemos ir sin Twilight, así que utilicé mi megaf…-El dragón le tapo la boca a la portadora del elemento de la risa, ya que el sabia como era Pinkie cuando empezaba a hablar- Si, si… ya iré a despertarla, pasen mientras y esperen en la sala- Decía un molesto Spike que subía por las escaleras. Al cabo de un tiempo, Twilight bajo seguida por su escamoso asistente.

-Lo siento chicas, pero es que ayer Spike y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde organizando los preparativos para el viaje.-Dijo una arrepentida Twilight –

-No hay problema!-Dijo una siempre alegre Pinkie Pie- O no chicas?

-Rarity y Apleejack aun aturdidas por grito no respondieron, Fluttershy estaba bostezando porque aun tenia sueño y Rainbow era la única que que parecía molesta.

-Tomare eso como un así-Dijo la pony rosada, aun conservando la sonrisa.

Las chicas salieron de la casa de Twilight, listas para comenzar el viaje, pero lo que no esperaban era que alguien las aguardaba afuera de la biblioteca. Un pegaso con armadura y pelaje blanco se acerco a Twilight, mientras cuidaba otro de pelaje blanco y con la misma armadura cuidaba una carroza para varios ocupantes.

-La señorita Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas me supongo?-Pregunto el pegaso blanco-

Si?

-La Princesa nos manda a recogerlas-Contesto este-

La unicornio morada mira la carroza, al parecer esta podía transportar muchos ponys a la vez, pero no había espacio suficiente para el equipaje.

-Disculpe, ya veo que nos trasladarán a todas, pero me pregunto entonces si también podrán cargar nuestro equipaje-

-Descuide, no los necesitaran a donde van a ir.

Esta ultima frase asusto a las 6 yeguas, las cuales se preguntaban si alguna de ellas había hecho algo en estos días, y un poco a Spike que su oportunidad para retirarse.

-Bueno Twilight, te deseo suerte en tu misión ultrasecreta! –Dijo Spike mientras tomo el pomo de la puerta de entrada de la casa de la portadora del elemento de la magia para ya cerrarla-

-El pegaso tomo una lista de debajo de su casco de soldado y la comenzó a revisar-

Ahm… usted a ser Spike el dragón no? Asistente de Twilight Sparkle?

-Si… por?-contesto con algo de temor Spike-

-También debe acompañarnos-

Spike trago saliva ante las palabras que el guardia había pronunciado, y se mostraba tan preocupado como las otras 6 ponys.

-Les suplico que suban a la carroza, nosotros nos encargaremos de trasladarlas al castillo-

Las ponys y el dragón subieron a su transporte, el cual fue tirado por ambos ponys con armadura. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al gran castillo de la Celestia. la cual los estaba esperando junto con la princesa Luna y la princesa Candance.

-Ah, mi fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle, supongo que sabes por que te llame aquí, no?

La verdad es que ninguna de las portadoras tenia una sola pista, un indicio de porque habían sido citadas en aquel esplendoroso lugar. Todas suponían que quizás no era una misión, sino un castigo, debido a la frialdad con la que el guardia les dijo "que no necesitarían equipaje a donde irían"

-ESTA BIEN LO ADMITO!-Grito Pinkie Pie a los 4 vientos, Celestia alzo una ceja interesada-

-YO FUI, YO FUI LA QUE SE COMIO EL PASTEL DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE LOS BEBES CAKE!-Sus amigas se quedaron sorprendidas, mientras que las princesas estaban tratando de comprender la situación-

Lo siento, pero no lo pude resistir! Ese suculento pastel de 3 pisos, relleno de duraznos y manzanas y adornado con cerezas bañadas en chocolate!-Decía la portadora del elemento de la risa, la cual lloraba a los pies de la princesa que controlaba el Sol, la cual aun intentaba analizar lo que ocurría -Así que si tiene que encerrar a alguien o desterrarlo a la luna por 1000 años, entonces ese debo ser yo!

-Ehm… Pinkie, admiro tu honestidad pero.. yo no he citado a nadie para castigarlo…

-Ah no?-Dijo la pony rosada la cual recupero la compostura y se volvió a poner al lado de su amigas, con su buen animo de siempre-

-No…-Respondió- Porque pensaste eso?

-No importa –Contesto rápidamente Twilight- Y bien princesa, porque nos cito aquí?

-O si claro, casi lo olvido- La princesa comenzó a proyectar con su magia una historia y comenzó a relatarla-

-Hace muchos siglos, antes de que mi hermana se convirtiera en Nightmare Moon, incluso antes de que juntas derrotáramos a Discord, un poderoso archimago unicornio creo un poderoso objeto conocido como la Copa de los Sueños, la cual le permitía entrar en los sueños de los ponys. Este mago quería usar la copa para entrar en las fantasías de los ponys y controlarlos desde allí para crear su propio ejército y así apoderarse de Equestria, sin embargo, yo y Luna logramos detenerlo a tiempo. Pero el objeto que había creado tenía una magia muy poderosa, que aquel entonces ni mi hermana ni yo podíamos destruir aunque combináramos nuestras fuerzas, así que mandamos el objeto a otro mundo y sellamos el portal hacia este.

-Entiendo-Respondió la portadora del elemento de la magia-Pero eso que tiene que ver con que nosotras y Spike hayamos sido llamados aquí ?-Luna continua con el relato-

-Nos hemos dado cuanta que enviar el objeto a otro mundo fue un grave error, ya que alguna criatura de aquel lugar podría descubrir su función y afectar a las demás que lo habitan, y no es justo que por nuestra ignorancia otros seres en un lugar lejano sufran por eso-Celestia retoma la palabra-

-Por eso las hemos citado, queremos que vayan a ese mundo, recuperen la Copa de los Sueños , y la traigan aquí para ser destruida-

-Estamos listas para partir Princesa- Dijo Twilight con una mirada decida, la cual era respaldada por sus amigas-

-Me parece muy bien Twilight, pero tenemos a alguien que ya esta en ese mundo y que nos ha informado que necesitaran mas que 6 yeguas y dragón para recuperar el artefacto.

-Espera dragón?... Eso significa…Que yo también iré?!

-Así es Spike-La princesa se dio vuelta y vio hacia unas puertas, las cuales inmediatamente, con la ayuda de su magia, se abrieron. De estas salieron a paso firme y seguro varios ponys- Elementos de la armonía! y Spike, jeje-Dijo la princesa soltando una pequeño risa- Les presento a quienes les acompañaran en esta aventura!

Los ponys formaron un círculo alrededor de las 6 amigas y el dragón-Muy bien, ya podemos comenzar con las presentaciones -dijo la princesa, Celestia-Una pegaso de crin rubia, pelaje gris y una Cutie Mark con varias burbujas, se acerco a las portadoras y el dragón y la saludo, lo curioso es que esta yegua tenia los ojos desviados.

-Mi nombre es Derpy Hooves y soy la encargada del correo en Ponyville, soy capaz de repartir todas las cartas en menos de 10 minutos!-Decía orgullosa la yegua del correo-

-"Por alguna extraña razón, ella me parece muy familiar"-Pensaba Twilight-

Luego, una unicornio de crin turquesa y blanca y de Cutie Mark en forma de una lira, y de pelaje también turquesa, se acerco y también se presento- Lyra Heartstrings-La unicornio tomo un trago de la bebida que sostenía en uno de sus cascos, la cual era jugo de zanahoria y luego continuo su presentación- Antropóloga.

-"Antroque?"-Pensó la portadora de la magia-

A continuación la que se acerco era una pony terrestre de pelaje color crema, de crin bicolor compuesta por un azul oscuro y un rosa, esta llevaba una Cutie Mark de tres caramelos-Yo me llamo Bon Bon y soy la amiga de esta loca…- Dijo señalando a Lyra, la cual toma los últimos sorbos de su bebida, sin prestarle atención a los dichos de su supuesta amiga.

Luego, otro pony, esta vez de sexo masculino, de pelaje color marrón y de crin del mismo color, solo que mas oscuro,y una Cutie Mark de reloj de arena , se acerco, y se presento- Mi nombres es Hooves, aunque todos me dicen Doctor, soy el encargado de que todos los relojes de Ponyville estén sincronizados y funcionen a tiempo-

Luego una unicornio de crin azul y de pelaje blanco, de gafas de sol de tinte violaceo y una Cutie Mark de 2 corcheas-Mi nombre es Vinyl Scracth, aunque es probable que me conozcáis con el nombre de DJ-PON3-

-Huh! Huh! Si yo te conozco, tu animas las fiestas como nadie con tus mezclas!-Dijo una emocionada Pinkie.

-Veo que mi fama me precede-Dijo orgullosamente la pony DJ mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

Otra pony terrestre se acerco, esta era una yegua con una crin negra bastante larga y de pelaje gris, la cual vestía con una corbata de moño de color purpura, esta también llevaba una por Cutie Mark una nota musical, solo que esta es una clave de sol- Mi nombre es Octavia…Octavia Melody, soy miembro de una banda de músicos de Canterlot en la que toco el violoncelo, ya que a diferencia de otra gente, yo creo mi propia musica, no "juego" con la de otros-

La pony DJ capto la indirecta, pero no le presto atención, ya que se encontraba puliendo sus lentes. Finalmente, aparecio una pequeña pegaso de crin violeta y pelaje naranja, de la cual salio atrás de esta una unicornio de crin violeta y rosada del mismo tamaño, y a la vez detrás de esta una pony terrestre de crin roja y un moño del mismo color y pelaje amarillo. La tres sin Cutie Mark.

-Apple Bloom!

-Sweetie Bell!

-Scootaloo!

-Y juntas somos..!

-LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS TROTAMUNDOS! SI!

-Sweetie Bell! Apple Bloom! Que estas haciendo aquí?! –Dijeron Rarity y Applejack enojadas, al ver que sus hermanas estaban allí.

-La princesa también nos ha llamado-Dijo Scootaloo en nombre de sus amigas.

-Princesa, con todo el respeto, ellas son muy pequeñas para ir con nosotras, no sabemos que peligros puede haber en aquel lugar-Dijo la unicornio morada.

-Descuida, hace muchos tiempo que Luna y yo hemos enviado a alguien de suma confianza a aquel mundo, que nos ha estado pasando información de este-

-Es...esta bien princesa, confío es su palabra-Dijo Twilight, a pesar de que estaba algo insegura-

-Muy bien, ya veo que estamos todo…Oh! Esperen aquí faltan 2 ponys!-Dijo alarmada la princesa-

-Ya estoy aquí! Lamento el retraso- Una pegaso de crin roja y amarilla, y de pelaje también de ese ultimo color, la cual llevaba unos googles y un traje deportivo azul y amarillo, se poso en el suelo. Rainbow Dash la reconoció inmediatamente, así, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su idola de toda la vida.

-Es..es…SPITFIRE! LA CAPITANA DE LOS WONDERBOLTS, LOS MEJORES VOLADORES DE TODA EQUESTRIA!-Dijo una emocionada Rainbow, la cual se acercaba lentamente a su heroína.

-Siempre es un placer conocer a un fanático, aparte, tu fuiste la que gano la competición de Jóvenes Voladores de Equestria, no?-Para cuando se dio cuenta, la yegua de melena arcoiris, ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella-Ehm…esto…espacio…por favor?-Rainbow Dash volvio en si-

-Ah! L-lo siento-Dijo la portadora del elemento de la lealtad muy apenada, la cual volvía hacia donde estaban sus amigas muy apenada y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas-

-Muy bien ahora solo falta un…-

-Lo mejor para el final obviamente!- Dijo una vez que salía de una de las puertas-

"Esa voz… es de…no…no es posible"-Pensó Twilight.

-Una unicornio de pelaje azul y una crin del mismo color, solo que mas claro y de un tono metalizado, con una Cutie Mark de una luna y una varita magica se hizo presente, las 6 yeguas y el dragón la reconocieron al instante.

-Trixie!-Exclamaron los 7 al mismo tiempo-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si es Twilight Sparkle y sus tontos amigos de siempre- Dijo la unicornio con su ya clásico tono altanero.

-Princesa Celestia! Entiendo que decida enviar a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, pero porque decidio mandarla a ella?!

-Porque ella es mi nueva y mas fiel alumna en el arte de la magia-Contesto la Princesa Luna-

-QUE?!

-Así Twilight Sparkle, a partir de ahora la GRAN y PODEROSA TRIXIE ES LA ALUMNA MAS ESPECIAL DE LA PRINCESA LUNA!

-Pero…PERO?!

-Ya es suficiente de quejas, Twilight-Replico Celestia -Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero confío en la palabra de mi hermana-

-Urgh!-Fue lo unico que pudo decir Twilight, sabiendo que ahora tendría que soportar a la presumida de Trixie el resto del viaje que iba a comenzar-

-Muy bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, daremos comienzo a la fase de transporte-

-Al ser tantos sujetos a transportar, necesitaremos la energía de tres alicornios para que el hechizo funcione- Dio la princesa Candance, que después de tantas presentaciones y drama pudo tomar la palabra.

-Muy bien comencemos-Dijo Celestia- Todos los ponys y dragon, por favor, formar un círculo- Los elegidos para el viaje se pusieron en posición. Luego, las tres princesas cruzaron sus cuernos y un círculo mágico apareció debajo de los pies de los viajeros, los cuales fueron succionados por el circulo que rápidamente se había transformado en un vórtice, el cual se trago a todos los que estaban parados sobre el, rápidamente todos ellos caían por el vórtice, la gran mayoría gritaba, pero algunos como Pinkie, Rainbow y Spitfire disfrutaban el momento. Finalmente, todos divisaron al final una gran luz, que seria la puerta a este nuevo y misterioso mundo…


	3. El nuevo mundo

-Ow… mi cabeza…

Twilight se intento levantar pero no pudo.

-Pero que?

La unicornio se miro a su misma, era… que era? Ni ella misma lo sabía…

-Ah… Ya despertaste…

Una…una… como sea… algo que era de la misma especie que ella, que tenia el pelo turquesa y blanco.

-Déjame que te explique, ahora eres humana. Los humanos son la especie dominante de este planeta, llamado Tierra, el cual…

-Oye chica, ve despacio, que soy lista, pero no puedo procesar tanta información tan rápido…-La humana la miro indiferente, Twilight bufo- Aunque sea...podrías ayudarme a levantarme, no?-La humana se acerco y la tomo por los brazos, Twilight casi cae al suelo otra vez.

-Descuida, tardaras un poco en acostumbrarte, ven que tenemos que reunirnos con los otros-Twilight la miro desconcertada.

-Los otros?

-Que.. acaso no me reconoces?

-Francamente…no…

-Soy Lyra…

-Lyra…Lyra. Ah, si! La pony a la cual la otra yegua de pelo rosa y azul oscuro llamo loca, verdad?

-Uhm… si esa misma…-Dijo Lyra lamentandose, ya que la habia recordado debido a aquel hecho…

Ambos unicornios…o mejor dicho humanas… se dijeron hacia un parque en el cual estaban el resto de los viajeros. Twilight se tomo un momento para contemplar el raro paisaje, parecía un parque y a su lado había un río, del cual detrás había una gran serie de edificio perfectamente simetricos. Luego, Twilight fijo su mirada en su compañeros, tenian casi el mismo aspecto que ella, salvo por ya peculiares características, como el pelo de Rainbow o el sombrero de Applejack. Mientras tanto, Lyra contaba con…con… Argh! Twilight estaba un poco enojada, había tantas cosas de esta nueva forma que no sabia, y ella era una pony que no se conformaba con la ignorancia. Derrepente a la humana de pelo turquesa y blanco se le dibujo una sonrisa…

-Aun falta alguien, quédense aquí, ahora vuelvo-Lyra comenzó a correr hacia el bosque donde antes había encontrado a Twilight, pero derrenpente se detuvo y volvió a hablarle a su compañeros-Ah, y no se quiten la ropa, ya se que parece incomodo, pero los humanos la usan todo el tiempo-Luego de estas palabra, Lyra volvió a la búsqueda del ultimo viajero.

Argh…

Otra humana habría los ojos en medio del bosque… y en cuanto lo hizo grito horrorizada debido a la sonrisa psicópata de Lyra.

-Oh, Bon Bon ~ Ya despertaste ~

-No…-Dijo la humana de pelo rosa y azul, la cual se miro a su misma y a su amiga…- No, No!

-SI!-Grito a los cuatros vientos Lyra, luego tomo a su amiga y comenzó a sacudirla

- Lo ves, te lo dije, son reales! Y tu, que me llamaste loca e inclusive me quisiste internar en un hospital psiquiátrico! Y quien es la que se ríe ahora eh? EH?!-Bon Bon solo pudo llevarse sus "cascos" a la cabeza.

-Ya, ya. Sabes que yo siempre tengo razon-Dijo la humana de pelo turquesa y blanco, orgullosa, que ayudo a su amiga a levantarse.

-Argh, ya no lo soporto mas, me voy a quitar todas estas cosas incomodas!-Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow, a mi tampoco me gusta esto pero ya oíste lo que dijo Lyra…-Replico Twilight.

-Y dime, quien nombro a a ella jefe de la mision?!-Dijo furica la humana de pelo arcoiris.

Que yo se mucho mas de este mundo que tu, cabeza hueca- Dijo Lyra que dejo caer un pesado libro sobre la cabeza de Rainbow. Twilight tomo el objeto y vio su portada.

-"Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre los humanos"?-Dijo Twilight desconcertada-Si, es una antigua enciclopedia que encontré en la biblioteca de Canterlot-Contesto Lyra.

-Uhm... interesante…-Dijo Twilight que ojeaba el libro sumamente interesada. Rainbow se levanto sumamente enojada. Antes de que pudiera armarse un altercado, Spitfire cambio de tema.-Ehm…chicos! Ya llegamos a este mundo…Que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?-

Según la princesa…-El Doctor saco un reloj de bolsillo, que al parecer era bastante antiguo y costoso y reviso la hora-Nuestro contacto debería estar aquí dentro de los próximos sesenta segundos…

-Hum… y estos son los elegidos para recuperar la copa? Lo mejorcito de Equestria?...Tengo que admitir que esperaba algo mas impresionante…

-Tu…eres el contacto?-Dijo Twilight.-Sunset Shimmer, el gusto es mió-Dijo cortante la humana de pelo amarillo y rojo-Siganme, lo llevare a donde se quedaron durante el tiempo que dure su grupo siguió al contacto durante varias calles, todos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que alguien le hizo una pregunta a Sunset.

-Sunset Shimmer, LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE!, exije saber cuanto tiempo haz pasado en este mundo.

-Unos 10 años aproximadamente, me llevo mucho tiempo localizar la copa… Ahora yo quiero hacerte una pregunta…Que te hace tan grande y poderosa?

-Nada, solo sufre de una "egoitis aguda"-Dijo Twilight rapidamente, Trixie bufo.

-Bien ya llegamos a un mi casa- El hogar de Sunset no era nada especial, solo una casa común y corriente, con un techo de tejas rojo y un pequeño jardin en la parte delantera-Vengan, adelante-

Sunset abrió la puerta y el grupo entro a la sala, tenia algunos sillones y una alfombra, tambien una un extraño aparato que parecia ser un espejo pero que no reflejaba nada.-Vamos al grano-Dijo Sunset muy seriamente-Sientense-Todos tomaron asiento, aunque algunos tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo, pero no es que no estuvieran acostumbrados-Supongo que todos sabrán porque están aquí- Todo el grupo atinó con la cabeza- Bien, eso ahorra tiempo, bueno, les explicare: Hace años la copa fue encontrada en un gran desierto, en un país llamado Egipto. Los científicos humanos estuvieron examinándola durante décadas, sin embargo, la consideraron falsa debido a que no concordaba con la época de los demás objetos hallados allí. Durante algunos años, la copa estuvo viajando de país en país sin un lugar fijo, hasta que aproxidamente unos 3 meses el comisionado de futbol de Japón compro el objeto que vinimos a buscar.

-Fut…bol?-Pregunto Twilight intrigada-

Si, un deporte bastante violento que se juega con protección y demás no?-Dijo Lyra-

Ehm…no, hay otro deporte que también se llama futbol, pero esa es la versión americana, a la forma de juego de la cual estoy hablando le dicen futbol soccer o simplemente soccer... ¿Espera de donde sabes todo eso?-

De aquí -La humana de pelo turquesa y blanco le dio a Sunset el libro que hasta ahora sostenía Twilight. La humana de cabello rojo y amarillos tomo el libro y lo ojeo durante varios minutos.

-Déjame decirte que esto esta muy desactualizado, pero bueno, da igual, con el tiempo que pasen en este mundo ya aprenderán todo lo necesario. Oh, por cierto…hablando de libros…-

Sunset le alcanzo un libro a Twilight, todo el resto del grupo se acerco a ella para ver la portada, el libro era bastante nuevo en comparación con el que Lyra había "sacado" de la biblioteca de Canterlot. La portadora del elemento de la armonía leyó el nombre del libro en voz alta.

-"La 101 cosas que debes saber para jugar Futbol. Aprobado por el comisionado japonés de futbol"?

-Si-Sunset abrió una bolsa y les entrego a cada uno una copia- Tienen que leerlo para mañana, al alba tendremos la primera practica en el campo de la rivera del rio.

-Mañana?! Pero si acabamos de llegar!-Se quejo Rainbow.

-No tenemos tiempo, el torneo comienza aproximadamente en una semana-Dijo Sunset.

-Que torneo?!-Pregunto de nuevo la peli arcoiris, cambiando su estado de animo a emocionada.

-El torneo Holy Road. Vas, juegas al futbol, ganas todos los partidos y te quedas con la copa, la cual este año es la misma que vinimos a buscar.

-Parece bastante simple-Dijo Spitfire.-

Una cosa es decirlo, la otra es hacerlo. Bien, con esto ternita la reunión de hoy. Vayan a sus habitaciones, lean el libro y ajusten sus despertadores para las 6:30 am, fui clara?-El grupo atino con la cabeza resignado y se dirigió a sus habitaciones, las cuales tenían 2 camas literas cada una. Luego de rato de charla el grupo decidió dividirse asi:

1er cuarto:Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity.

2do cuarto:Rainbow Dash, Spitfire, Applejack y Derpy.

3er cuarto:Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom y Octavia.

4to cuarto:Trixie, Lyra, Bon Bon y Vinyl.

Otro cuarto, el Doctor y Spike dormirán separados del resto del grupo, mas que nada, porque son los únicos chicos que hay en el. Obviamente, debido a que los cuartos son compartidos, no tardan en surgir los conflictos. En uno de los cuartos, una humana de pelo azul, emprende una tranquila lectura…escuchando dubstep a todo volumen...

-Quieres bajar eso?! El humano promedio necesita minino 8 horas de sueño!

-LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE! Es ya demasiado talentosa para leer esto, pero apreciaría poder dormir un poco!

-Ugh… no puede haber compañeros de cuarto peores que estos…

Mientras tanto, tres pequeñas humanas, ojean el libro y hablan sobre el.

-Hum… ustedes creen que pueda conseguir una Cutie Mark de delantera?-Decia una humana de moño rojo.

-A mi me gustaría conseguir una de mediocampista-Dijo otra de pelo morado.

-Hum…chicas…Los humanos tienen Cutie Marks?-Dijo otra de rizos violetas y rosas.

-Buena pregunta…-Replicaron las otras.

En su cama, cierta chelista intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero los diálogos de las tres pequeñas no la dejaban.

-Se quieren callar! Mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano!

-Perdona…hum…Octavia, no?-Dijo Sweetie.

-Si…-Dijo bastante irritada Octavia.

-Podrias quitarte la ropa para ver si los humanos tienen Cutie Mark?-Dijo Sweetie como si fuera lo mas inocente del mundo, Octavia se sonrojo.

-Pfff…NIÑAS MOLESTAS Y PERVERTIDAS! VAYANSE A DORMIR DE UNA VEZ!-Fue lo ultimo que dijo la artista de Canterlot antes de tirarle la almohada por la cabeza a las Crusaders. Mientras tanto, en otra sala, los dos únicos hombres del grupo estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas leyendo el reglamento.

-Ugh, esto no termina mas…-Decia cierto peliverde quejandose.

-Según mis calculos…cantidad de paginas por promedio de palabras de cada pagina…añadiéndole las horas de sueño correspondiente…Si leemos cada pagina en menos de 2 minutos, tendremos aproximadamente 3 horas de sueño-Replico el Doctor.

-Tienes que ser tan… calculador?

-Si continuamos esta charla perderemos 15 minutos.

-Ugh…como sea-Dijo Spike volviendo a la lectura, pero al cabo de unos segundos, el sueño le pudo más. En otro de los cuartos, 2 de la integrantes de este ya se habían dormir y otra de estas estaba en la cama de la restante junto con esta, mirándola fijamente y asustándola un poquito.

-Uhm…Rainbow Dash…podrias…no se…

-Si Spitfire?

-Volver a tu cama?

-Ah…di-discúlpame, que tengas buenas noches!-Dijo la acróbata aerea de Ponyville volviendo a su respectiva cama.

-Ugh…fans-Fue lo que dijo Spitfire antes de dormir. En la ultima habitación, al parecer la mas tranquila, tres humanas discutían cuestiones básicas del equipo, como el uniforme, la formación y…el capitan.

-Ya te imaginas el uniforme, unos diamantes y unos rubíes le quedarían hermosos!

-No creo que en este mundo eso se consiga tan facil Rarity…-Dijo Twilight.

-Huy! Huy! Ya se! Ya se! Que tal si los hacemos completamente rosa?

-Lo dudo Pinkie, aparte no creo que a Spike le guste la idea…De hecho, creo que estas cosas deberíamos discutirlas con todos mañana…

-Vaya Twilight, querida, hablas como toda una lider…deberías de ser la capitanía…-Dijo la portadora del elemento de la generosidad.

-Que?! Y-Yo?!...Bueno…Lo dudo… Creo que hay una cierta pon…digo humana que podría el grito en el cielo si eso llegara a pasar…

-Uh! Uh! Yo se! Yo se! Te refieres a Tri...

-NO LA MENCIONES!

-Hum…chicas…no se…pero…podrían irse a dormir, es que…mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano…-Dijo Fluttershy.

-Ah, lo lamento Fluttershy, no quisimos despertarte…Bueno chicas, creo que es hora de ir a dormir-Las 4 intentaron con éxito conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, algo rondaban aun por la mente de Twilight…Que tan difícil será el futbol?

* * *

Reviews, please? :)


End file.
